


Frost

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: With the days getting darker and the nights getting colder, Carol and Therese prepare themselves for the climate change.





	Frost

Carol and Therese both hurried inside the apartment from their walk to the library with the front door closing shut behind them. They locked themselves in for the night and started removing their hats, coats, and gloves. Switching the lights on, the women entered the kitchen and had set their bags on the table. Therese moved towards the stove to boil water and fix some tea. She listened to Carol click her teeth with distress how cold it had gotten and went over to the thermostat to twist the dial.

“I think it’s getting to be too cold for our walks at night,” she told Therese, approaching behind her and pressing a hand on her red knitted sweater back. “The air hurts my lungs,” she added, releasing a small, ragged cough.

“Winter’s right on our noses,” Therese smirked, turning her head just in time for Carol to lean over and rest their foreheads together.

“I can’t wait,” Carol whispered, patting the younger woman’s plaid-clad bottom with her hand.


End file.
